In a co-pending patent application entitled "IMPROVED METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR A HIGH SPEED OMNIDIRECTIONAL BAR CODE READER", Ser. No. 500,802 filed Mar. 28, 1990, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, a bar code reader is disclosed which provides for high speed omnidirectional reading of multiple or stacked bar code symbols, or even damaged bar code labels, which may be at a random orientation, distance and relative motion with respect to the reader.
A bar code is a particular type of machine readable symbol. A typical bar code includes parallel solid lines, or bars, of varying width and spacing. The alternating light and dark areas defined by the bars and the spaces between the bars, represent a digital code which serves to identify the content of the bar code symbol. After being read, the digital code is then directly translated to a sequence of alphanumeric characters and then by means of a data base, may be further translated to the common language description of the item bearing the subject bar code label, along with other pertinent data, such as for example the current price of the item.
A bar code may be read by scanning. Typically, a small spot of light is directed from a source of illumination to the surface of the bar code. The reflected light is sensed by a photosensitive element. The small illuminated spot of light is then swept across the bar code surface, all the while sensing the intensity of the resulting reflected light. Since light areas reflect more light than dark areas, the reflected light intensity represents the digital code which serves to identify the content of the bar code symbol.
In one type of bar code reader, a hand held laser or LED is used as the source of illumination, and the reader is manually swept across the bar code surface. In a scanning type of bar code reader, the light source is stationary while the light beam is moved in a scanning pattern. In a particular type of bar code scanner, a laser beam is swept through a complex series of repetitive geometric patterns in order to provide for some degree of omnidirectional scanning. However, due to the limitations of laser type bar code scanners, it is difficult to obtain reliable consistent bar code reading, particularly when used with damaged bar code labels.
In another type of bar code reader, an image of a bar code is formed on an array of photosensitive elements, and subsequently stored in a memory for further processing. However, in the latter type of prior art bar code reader, it has still been necessary to position and orient the bar code to the reader.
In general, in the prior art, it is typically necessary for the operator to either orient the bar code, or otherwise position the bar code and/or the reader manually in order to achieve proper operation.
The present invention is embodied in a bar code reader in which bar codes are rapidly and reliably read. Furthermore, a bar code reader in accordance with the present invention provides for high speed omnidirectional reading of multiple or stacked bar code symbols, or even damaged bar code labels, which may be at a random orientation, distance and relative motion with respect to the reader.